User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Animals i would like to see more of in Happy Tree Friends!
(NOTE: Last blog is a blog where i do a list of ten species i would like to see in HTF, and THIS is a list which is almost same topic, however, keep in mind the title said "I would like to see MORE of" which means they DO exist, however, i mean characters and their species to be a new character, it doesn't matter if they exist, it is cool, but hey, for example, Cuddles is one single rabbit and we should for example get MORE rabbits, and maybe more raccoons that isn't evil like Lifty and Shifty, so yeah i just point out i want more of same species that ALREADY EXISTS in the show even, those exists even, mostly main characters, so enjoy my list! OH! Btw, and i am NOT including pickles or other food, one single pickle is enough, we don't need more living food, i only include animals ok? As said, enjoy my list!) 10: Mooses (Ok obviously i have no idea if it is called "Moose" or "Mooses" if many moose/mooses, correct me if possible? Ok anyway, i have one weird addiction to mooses maybe because of Lumpy, i guess this guy is very likeable to only me so of course i am interested in his species because of him, but still, if more mooses was added, maybe a female moose could be his girlfriend? Since ship Lumpy with the four female characters is maybe weird, and female moose have no antlers i guess? Correct me also IF i am right or wrong please? But i am pretty sure, and female horse or moose, any of them could be Lumpy's girlfriend if any of those pretty females was added, maybe Lumpy gets the female moose and the female horse is with the male horse, it makes sense if same species is together or?) 9: Beavers (Well, the only two beavers who DOES exists is Handy and Toothy, what can i say? BOTH of them is the only beavers AND also the only characters who is voiced by Warren Graff, and one of my OC's is a beaver as well, his name is "Waffles" btw and his tail looks like one and he loves waffles, it could be a reason for his name, if he is added, he would maybe share same voice or very be voiced by me if i got to work on the show...) 8: Bears (Ok, bears are the MOST known species in town, heck, even The Generic Tree Friends are mostly bears, but hey, as generic as bears are, a bear could also be added by me, i own one, and he is pretty much a nice guy, but he is not so bright, just like Lumpy, he is just a bear who try to get along and such, so yeah, still bears is popular in town, i bet the founder must be a bear, ok what is your thoughts?) 7: Otters (Yeah, both normal otters AND sea otters, maybe normal otters have different tails, like real otters does, all sea otters btw have Russell's tail btw, and one of my OC's is a German otter and his tail is different because he is JUST otter, and he can be heard saying German words often tho sounds like gibberish but it would be good if more otters since they are really cute and i love the style of Russell too.) 6: Skunks (I hope people doesn't hate Petunia because of her species, that's... Racist? *Shrugs* But still, ;( I may not sound so cool now but i have also an OC which is a skunk and he is also from another country, he is Spanish, so he is romantic and Petunia have a crush on him, tho they most likely doesn't succeed to be together, but good thing is my skunk doesn't smell just like Petunia, but that is a good thing guys? I guess skunks is good to be added, i like how skunks looks!) 5: Squirrels (Any kind of squirrel, flying or normal squirrel, so still, since yeah i even have a squirrel OC which is a red squirrel that looks like Nutty, tho he is a little fat and he likes nuts but is allergic to him, and he some reason hate raisins, and he often get mad and kills other characters, yup, he is btw a mix with Nutty AND Flippy/Fliqpy so having those two/three characters mixed together, he may be popular by my fans... IF i had any? Still squirrels should be more of since those animals interests me!) 4: Rabbits (As said, Cuddles is the only rabbit who REALLY exists, besides some Generic Tree Friends, tho i wish more rabbits exists in the show, they seems popular like bears to me, and i have a rabbit OC which is a female rabbit, she have a crush on Cuddles, and this makes her and Giggles rivals, tho they can be good friends, but they usually isn't good to each other... And rabbits are popular species uh huh, popular and once there is one they should add one more rabbit i believe?) 3: Cats (So far, only FatKat who is like the main characters, and Mittens who is a normal cat, so yeah, if adding cats, if adding just any cat, a cat may chase mice or not, i have a cat OC who is a nerd and wears glasses, and he chase mice, it is like Sniffles and The Ants, so that would not end well dudes, ;( What ends well? Eh, well, not all cats have to chase mice tho? Ok and if adding a cat, they should have a main role like the cast!) 2: Dogs (And so far, no dog is anthro? And if it was, ok there IS dogs but they is four legged ones and not part of main cast, and at least they count eh? They DO exist in show even so... I also have TWO OC's who are dogs, a beagle and one who is based on me, i might tell them one day, however, if i tell now, how funny would that be? Hm let's wait ok? And before number one:...) Honorable Mentions: 11: Foxes 12: Pigs/Boars 13: Sea Otters 14: Deers 15: Reindeers (Deers and Reindeers count as different?) 16: Monkeys 17: Chipmunks 18: Anteaters 19: Flying Squirrels 20: Moles 21: Porcupines 22: Marmots 23: Rats And 24: Sheeps And number one is:... RACCOONS! (Raccoons! Now really, as said, only Lifty and Shifty exists, and they are mean and steals, people who gets annoyed by thieves may hate them, and i know they are thieves, but they ARE raccoons after all, i really love their masks and tails, and i wish they could add any raccoon in the show who IS nice, really it wouldn't hurt would it? Ok, of course, i once again have an OC which is the species, so in this list, Moose is the only one who isn't rlly mine, The "Female Moose" was made up and is probably mentioned in the "Fandom" Page, but let's pretty sure be about this one, it is a female raccoon, she is nice tho she is cool, so yes she is a tomboy, girls who loves boy stuff! And maybe more raccoons, they look cool imo, i could tell more but i better end here!) So this is my list, any animals ya would like to see more of? Tell me in the comments, and all of them ALREADY yes already exists so yeah if ya wanna see more, tell in comments, see ya next time, bye! Category:Blog posts